undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
ScienceTale
Sciencetale '''is an Alternate Universe (AU) Created by HolyTraitor on the third of March, 2016. The AU Mainly consists of all Ocs and Cannon characters having some involvement in a large research facility, which is a heavily refined Mt. Ebott. Its current owners are HolyTraitor and Reddest. '''Main Story Long ago, two races ruled the Earth. '''Humans' & Monsters.'' Both lived in '''tranquility', sharing their technological advancements with each other. Improving life.'' One day, the humans were so scared of the Monster's '''growing power'...'' They sealed them underground with a '''gravitational field'.'' Legends say, that sounds of '''machinery and life' spark from the mountain.'' And those few who venture to the field, '''never return'.'' Sciencetale '''takes place ten years after these events. The monsters refined the rocky caverns and lakes into a booming research facility. Focused on breaking the field and inventing new technology to path their way to domination of the surface for its bountiful resources. As well as this, in that time using unknown means, Needleteeth and Isosceles were able to bring back to life the infamous W.D Gaster, allowing him to continue his research and hire several members to help him in the now expanded complex that drives deep into the Earth's core. Rules Please read these rules before adding anything to the page: * '''Ask for HolyTraitor and Reddest's permission to add. If your OC is approved by both of them, you can add it. If only one approves, they will debate whether or not they should add it. * Character page has to be up to standards before adding. * If permission is given, please link the character's page, with the name. * If you think something is wrong, don't try to fix it yourself. Ask Reddest or Holytraitor. * Please ask me in the comments if you want your OC added. * Fourth Wall breaking characters will NOT be accepted. * If your OC is related to any of the canon characters (i.e Sans and Papyrus' sister) it will NOT be accepted. * Don't beg for your OC to be added.. please wait for your comment to be replied and approved. * Leave a link to your character by doing "[ (name) ] (no spaces). * If you make a new location for your OC, please don't edit it in. State it in the comments and wait for it to be approved. * After 20/07/2016, only Humans, Monsters and "Anomalies"(Glitch, Cazador, etc.) will be accepted into ScienceTale. Not only that, but there will be an OC limit of 5 per person. Settings and Locations Old Laboratories - The abandoned study and chemistry facility, where all of the cures for diseases and genetically enhanced cells were created. Abandoned Chemical Facility - A huge city purely made to develop cures, syringes and other chemical things. It has been long since abandoned. It is also the home of the ex Head Scientist, Toriel. Loredin - Mt. Ebott's main history and geography archive, where landscapes are modified and lessons about the past of the monsters and humans are taught. It is also the home of the time researchers, Sans and Papyrus. Containment Area C-48 '- Isosceles' and Needleteeth's main stations, a large complex of labs. Testing rooms, and cells that contain all of the tests subjects that are currently being researched. '''System Falls '- The only bio-engineering environment facility in Mt. Ebott and the main Hydroelectric Power generator. It is also the home of the Gatekeeper Leader, Undyne. Steam '''Analysis - The biggest research facility known by all monsters throughout all of the Underground. It is also the home of the assistant of the Head Scientist, Alphys. Dimensonal Rift - Some form of portal created by Isosceles & Needleteeth. Its location is unknown, and has been long lost to time. Lab Major '- The minor and backup source of the energy in the Underground, as well as the main location where experiments, research, testing and investigations take place. It is spread all the way down to the Earth's core, through all of Mt. Ebott. It is also the home of the most high-ranked scientist under Asgore, Dr. WingDings Gaster. '''The TMT-MTT Hotel '- A hotel built by Tiger and Mettaton to house workers who cannot afford homes in the Science Capital. It is also the Underground's main entertainment center. '''The Underground CORE - The source of all power in the Underground, as well as a training facility and the main enrichment center, where subjects are put through multiple tests to study their behavior and overall well-being. New Laboratories '''- Like the old laboratories, where the cures are made, diseases and cells are genetically modified and where the study was placed. However, a district to keep monsters and their families was added. '''Scalene Complex - '''Isoscele's private lab. Guarded heavily by an automatic defence system, but somehow. Needleteeth manages to burst through the roof most of the time. The lab extends further back into areas that not even Needleteeth or Gaster have ever been. '''Science Capital - Where all the apprentices of scientists go to learn about mathematics, biology, chemistry and many, many other things related to science. Kaftor Laboratory - Where Asfur works on his experiments on to disable the field and where other scientist's come to help out. But a large chunk of it is where Private experiments happen and they are all worthy going to jail or worse. Madness Entertainment - '''Where Dr. Wüterich , Prof. Temmothy Badtem and the rest of Madness Entertainment work, it is located in New Laboratories '''Perfecture Laboratories - Noma's lab, located in the surface world and also in the Underground, nearby the monsters' areas. It is home to a small yet effectient staff, along with rooms and rooms of test subjects, some kidnapped from among the ranks of monsters and humans. Canon Characters This is a list of canon characters for Sciencetale. Ask Reddest or HolyTraitor before adding any characters. Main Characters Doctor W.D. Gaster - One of the head scientists in The Main Laboratory, and the most respected researcher in the entire complex of Mt. Ebott, as well as one of the Royal Scientists. He has created every skeleton with shards of his SOUL before disappearing. After being brought back by one of his subjects and his partner, all of Mt. Ebott's technological advance has doubled. Flowey the Flower - Another test subject. Flowey is one of the most heavily guarded subjects in the whole facility, aside from Chouette. He is currently being tested on by Doctor W.D. Gaster. Secondary Characters Asgore Dreemurr - The King of Mt. Ebott's section of the Underground, as well as the Lead Scientist. Asgore is the one keeping all the monsters underground, due to him keeping all the human SOULs in heavily guarded containers. He is a very skilled alchemist, usually trading with neighbor monster sections. Doctor Alphys - Alphys is the Royal Scientist, along with Dr. Gaster. She is mostly focused on the nature of DETERMINATION and SOUL testing. She is Undyne's love interest, and uses her as a test subject. Undyne - Undyne is one of Alphys' test subjects, and her love interest, too. A little bit of Determination has been injected into her as a side test, thus giving her the ability to resurrect herself one time. Instead of being locked up, Undyne roams the facility freely, even though she doesn't know she's a test subject. Side Characters Papyrus the Skeleton - Sans' younger brother and one of Gaster's assistants. He used to be a test subject along with Sans, but now he helps Gaster with certain experiments. Sans the Skeleton - Papyrus' older brother and one of Gaster's assistants. He used to be a test subject along with Papyrus, but now he helps Gaster with certain experiments. Mettaton - Mettaton is Napstablook's cousin, and the head of the entertainment industry in all of Mt. Ebott. During the scientists' break time, Mettaton sometimes visits the facility for a comedy show, or a pose-off against certain released test subjects. Original Characters This is a list of original characters for Sciencetale. Ask Reddest and HolyTraitor before adding your character. Do not add a character to the Main Characters list without Heavy permission and lore checking from both Reddest, and HolyTraitor. Main Characters Isosceles - One of Gaster's main Assistants, who is the head of Containment Area C-48, This is where the most dangerous and intriguing subjects are held. Isosceles has his own wing of labs, which are currently blocked off from any individual but himself. He is one of the more brutal, and ruthless containment managers and is considered by some to be the 'Second In Command' Of the Facility, this reputation is shared with Needleteeth. He is also one of the small group of people who were involved in bringing W.D Gaster back to life. Needleteeth - Is the main specimen analyzer, he mainly tests on subjects and researches certain things with other scientists, although he can get a bit destructive. He is Isosceles' partner in Containment Area C-48, and one of the main reasons that Gaster was brought back to life. Mersmis - Needleteeth's replacement during his depression. He isn't as crazy as Needleteeth, and is even kinder than him. He does a few mental tests on Chouette and Juniper, but nothing too crazy. Vitena Kyzak - Dr. Mersmis' assistant. She's a paramedic and a scientist that focuses mostly on monster death, birth, and other things. She is currently developing a way to resurrect monsters that have died or "fallen down" without having them be amalgamates or hollow shells, such as Flower. Dr. Ginevra - Mersmis' replacement after Chouette tortured him horrifically and caused him immense emotional pain and trauma. She does the same jobs as Mersmis, mental tests, physical tests, and magical abilities tests, but she's not as scared of Chouette torturing her. In fact, even though she would be scared and traumatized if Chouette tortured her, she feels like it'd be more information on how to fix Chouette and how to improve them. Chouette - Chouette was forcibly volunteered to be a subject at Containment Area C-48 by their family because of their strong powers at such a young age powers and mental health issues. They're usually kept away from others due to how unstable they can act but are allowed visitors once in a while by their family. They've been there for most of their life, being there for about 3 years because they began to shown signs of strong magical abilities at one. After Dr. Needleteeth and Dr. Mersmis, Dr. Ginevra is now their new doctor who does mental tests, physical tests, and magical abilities tests on them. Juniper - Chouette's "friend" and test partner. They reside in a room next to Chouette's so the two could interact. They are part of a social test, and they were created by Needleteeth, using the brain of Isosceles' father and complex specimen analyzing and SOUL science. Hitaishoneko - The laboratory's mad scientist. He deals with deadly and unstable uranium, as well as dynamite. He always ends up blowing up his lab and losing a limb, due to the extreme testing. Filler Froggit - Filler Froggit is the head medical physician within the Main Lab, and heals most specimens and takes in patients that have become sick. Valkir - Is the main SOUL researcher who does the most delicate things within the lab; working alone but sides with anyone as long as he can do the work he desires. Warskull - The main mad lab scientist of the re-animation/hybrid-customizing science lab. During class, Warskull does a lot of horrifically insane experiments by combining dead body parts of humans, animals, and monsters as well taken from the graveyard. And then, after combing few corpse's body parts into one, Warskull will re-animate back to life with a single injection from the vaccine. Secondary Characters Clement - Clement is the primary inventor for Mt. Ebott's transportation and weaponry, being able to make many different weapons and vehicles. They are also capable of making other inventions here and then if told to. They reside in a large laboratory somewhere nearby Loredin, coming out every now and then to test their inventions. Marvien Siyken - Marvien is a janitor working for many of the labs, they are probably going to be the only janitor due to the scat, the gack, and all that cell junk. They Are paired with a universal key used for opening doors and closing them. Instead of having those futuristic devices they stick to the olden style of brooms, soap, and a wiper. They usually stick to cleaning the floors of the hall ways, and normal rooms. But when times comes they clean cells, this goes by a very specific order. 1: Get guards to surround the door. 2: Open the door having the Guards get the subject, 3: Move the subject to a temporary cell, and 4: Clean up the cell. After done cleaning the subject returns to their clean cell. Minkfi Yawa - The head of Mt. Ebott's neurology group. Minkfi not only studies the brainwaves and nerve disorders, she also researches and studies on the brain's core. She is one of the most intelligent scientists in Containment Area J-21 Celeste - Needleteeth's apprentice, and Hitaishoneko's companion. She helps Needleteeth analyze test subjects and research. She also helps Hitai once in a while. Rickey Rat - An old, mysterious researcher and archivist working in Loredin. He prefers to work on his own, but others are welcome to come and ask anything. Jerrigar - Differentiating majorly from his main universe counterpart, the Jerrigar of Sciencetale is a one-armed magical prodigy. Of course, this potent talent for magics of all kinds caused the Jerrichi family to panic, and they swiftly donated him permanently as a subject, for their public image. This has caused some distress on Jerrigar's mind, and he stays as an obedient and quiet test subject. Salient - In Sciencetale Salient is a paramedic, rushing to aid the wounded in a moment's notice. They're generally well accepted because of their passive personality. Lindsay-When she fell through the Barrier in this AU, she was inspired to get into the field of engineering and chemistry. Most of the Monsters were reluctant to let her study down under, but she does occassional odd jobs, including posing as a nude model for the few times the scientists study human anatomy, so most of them are okay with her. Eudjinne - Being the last of his species, Eudjinne is used as a test subject on wishmaking magic. Although he tries the best he cans, none of the tests with his powers ended sucefull. Side Characters Dr. Wüterich - CEO of Madness Entertainment, located in the New Laboratories , Mt. Ebott's head company for computerized entertainment, along with Professor Temmothy Bad-Tem. Him also being one of the best programmers in the entire underground, and Ex-Employee of The Huge Complex. Prof. Temmothy Badtem - The executive producer of Madness Entertainment, and Wuterich's friend. The Great "Officer" Avv - The laboratory's Reproduction Scientist, with the cargo of studying the nature of monster and human reproduction, and test on certain test subjects for research. Yassss-in-da-box - One of the test subjects, found and contained in a loose area. He remains immobile to this day, although on some occasions, the cameras exhibit glitches and the box disappears for short moments. He is studied mainly for his strange nature that differentiates from monsters, along with his even stranger SOUL. Archard, Beatrice, and Rémi - All of these three are the same as their main universe counterparts aside from the fact that after finding out about Chouette's disturbingly strong magic and twisted mindset they "volunteered" them to Dr. Isosceles to have them "fixed". They all now run a small laboratory where they create clothing supplies for the workers, such as fire-proof outfits and water-proof suits. They all ended up dying by Dr. Needleteeth and their home/laboratory was ruined. Ximoa - An epidemiologist that studies diseases and the genetic abnormalities of the test subject's complex genetic structure. He also studies cranial and neurological disorders alongside the head of Mt. Ebott's neurology group, Dr. Minkfi Yawa. Ximoa is happy to live up to his potential. Xavier Munroe - Xavier's investigations of the monsters were looking into Gaster's mysterious disappearance, as well as lab. He would sign up for some experiments just to look at the technology and science behind the master. However, a chemical incident resulted in him losing sight in his left eye, and instead gaining a power similar to Gaster's, only very weak. The Dark Corpse - The Dark Corpse isn't all that much different in Sciencetale, but however does have more knowledge of the currently booming technology. He claims to be a 'biologist' that resides in a 'secret lab', when all he's doing is using this profession as an excuse to torture innocent monsters. Noma - Like his main universe counterpart, Noma runs Perfecture Laboratories. Since the monsters are advanced, he strives to be even more advanced than them in his science. Plus, with the Perfecture Labs being (secretly) near door to the monsters and humans, he has quite a large source of subjects. Cordelia - Dr. Needleteeth's main side test subject. She was injected with dark matter, cloning liquid, DETERMINATION and many other liquids, and turned into a hideous mutant. Once in a while, she leaves Needle's laboratory to hang out with Hitai. Pachiratsu - A weary test subject, very scared, and doesn't trust anybody. They are frightened of Needleteeth and Isosceles the most, but has a strange trust in Avv and Valkir. They are afraid they might hurt anyone, and tries not to. It is not easy for them to control their emotions. They like hanging out with other test subjects the most. Void "The Great" - A being made of shadows, it has escaped from the very place they were made in, as much is unknown between scientists of what this thing really is. Loves to sneak up of people by entering their shadow and coming out of the darkness like nothing, and all it wants is friends. Light exposes it's weak form, allowing easy attacks, or easy capture. When killed, it will transform into little shadow matter on the ground, and will attempt to revive in another's shadow, if this shadow matter is exposed to really strong light, it truly dies. "Will you be my friend..." Zak Maz - A strange test subject with only a little bit of control over his powers. He didn't want to be volunteered, but he was found and studied for his amount of magic. He is kept in Containment Area C-48, and longs to hang out with Chouette, and Juniper. Gallery Official Artwork isoscience.jpg|A Propaganda Poster Isosceles puts around the lab Fan Artwork Credits Theme Created By '''Joshua White '''Original AU Idea Created By ''HolyTraitor'' Original Page Construction By Reddest Category:Fanon Category:AU Category:Alternate Universe Category:AU Category:Fanon